


Unapologetic

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Fluff, Gay, IgNoct, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis gets Ignis an unintentionally romantic gift for Valentine's Day. Part of the one shots I am writing for Valentine's Day!This is from denial-subroutine on tumblr!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Unapologetic

Valentine’s Day was coming up and Noctis was unprepared. He knew he was unprepared because Gladio and Prompto were so grossly cute with each other that it was impossible not to know that the holiday was coming up. They had only recently started dating, and while not much had changed, Gladio now hovered over Prompto far more than usual, making Noctis and Ignis roll their eyes at their overt displays of affection far more than before.

Since the lover’s holiday was quickly approaching them, Gladio and Prompto were quick to point out that they had plans and that Noctis should spend the day with Ignis, who was also on his own that day. Prompto had more than hinted that Noctis get Ignis a Valentine’s day gift, so Noctis set out to get Ignis something that he would like. He didn’t want to get Ignis chocolates or flowers. That was too romantic and Ignis could make his own chocolate. It took a while for him to pick out what to get his best friend, but eventually he found a nice silver ring with a delicate script on it that he thought Ignis would like. He quickly bundled it up and left it on Ignis’s desk as a gift to his friend, thinking nothing of it at all. 

“So what did you get Ignis?” Prompto asked late that morning as Noctis sleepily snuggled into his bed. Gladio was planning something for Prompto, keeping it a secret, so he had sent him to wake up Noctis in place of Ignis. Apparently whatever he was planning took some preparation. Either way, Noctis wanted to go back to sleep and forget about such a useless holiday. 

“I got him a ring that I think he’ll like,” Noctis replied groggily, burying his face in his pillow in an attempt to get another minute’s sleep. He heard Prompto make a squeaking noise, like he was excited, and looked up at him in bemused confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“Dude, you got Ignis a ring?” Prompto asked with an arched eyebrow. “On Valentine’s Day? I’m not even that dense. It’s going to look like a proposal.”

“Ignis and I are just friends, or have you forgotten in your obvious obsession with Gladio?” Noctis asked with a groan as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the dust out of them. “Ignis won’t take it that way.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked. “I mean, if you really don’t feel that way then I would talk to him about it when you give him the ring. Just as friends.”

“Well…” Noctis said, thinking about how he had wrapped the ring in a box with a quick note on a piece of paper saying _Happy Valentine’s Day, Ignis_. “I kind of just left it on his desk for him to find?”

“What?” Prompto asked loudly. “Dude, you have to go and stop him from getting the ring before it’s too late. If he finds it then he’s going to think you’re coming onto him. And I don’t know about you, but I think it’s pretty obvious Ignis is in love with you. He’ll never admit it, but we can all tell.”

“Ignis?” Noctis considered, thinking about his best friend. “Nah. There’s no way.”

“Dude you are so dense. Just go and talk to him.” Prompto forced Noctis to get ready quickly, insisting that he go over to Ignis’s place and ensure that he hadn’t found the ring or didn’t think anything of it if Noctis didn’t want to date him.

Noctis didn’t think anything of it while he got dressed. Sure, Ignis was ridiculously handsome, a great cook, highly intelligent, probably a great kisser… He stopped himself mid thought, wondering just where that came from. He had never thought of his friend like that before, so why was he considering it now? Noctis had to attribute it to Prompto’s influence and putting it in his mind that Ignis liked him romantically. It was impossible. There was no way. Ignis was way out of Noctis’s league. 

“Shit,” Noctis said as pulled his sweatshirt on quickly, realizing he had messed up. Part of him said to just let him find the ring and think of it as an invitation, but another part of him propelled him out the door and to Ignis’s. If he didn’t stop him before it was too late then Ignis would reject him, and it was a pain that Noctis wouldn’t be able to bear. He realized, too late, that he really did love Ignis and couldn’t stand the thought of him telling him that he didn’t want to be with him like that. It made him move quickly, knowing that he had little time before Ignis found the ring.

*** 

Ignis found the small box with a hastily scrawled _Happy Valentine’s Day, Ignis_ on a piece of paper leaning against it. He was up early, as usual, so of course he noticed it, likely leftover from when Noctis had been there the night before. Heart pounding rapidly, he picked up the piece of paper, immediately recognizing Noctis’s handwriting. What was going on now? 

His hand was trembling as he reached out and picked up the box, unwrapping it and looking at the small silver band inside. It was beautiful, delicate, with a script on it that looked like waves crashing. Why had Noctis gotten him a ring for Valentine’s Day? Was this what he thought it was? Surely it had to be a joke. But Gladio had hinted more than once that Noctis was getting him something for Valentine’s Day. Did he get him this as some sort of grand gesture?

Shakily, Ignis slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. It fit perfectly, and he wondered if this really meant what he thought it did. Had Noctis noticed how Ignis stared at him? Had he felt the same way? Ignis had tried to keep his emotions in check, telling himself that his attraction towards his friend and the prince of Lucis was unwarranted and would get him nowhere. But if Noctis was thinking the same things that he was, then maybe there was hope after all. 

Ignis spent the better part of the morning ruminating on what it meant to have the prince of Lucis love him. How many times had he told himself that the glances that Noctis had given him were just something he had been reading into too much? It was a pleasant feeling to wear the ring from Noctis, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of kissing Noctis.

After his second cup of coffee, he opted to sit next to the kitchen window and look out it, daydreaming about spending his Valentine’s Day with Noctis. He had never been one for these holidays, but if this was Noctis’s way of telling him that he was interested in him then it was quickly becoming a better holiday than previously thought. Then again, Ignis reminded himself that Noctis was historically dense and could easily have done this in an attempt at making some sort of cruel joke because Gladio and Prompto were dating now. That seemed just as likely, and he was half convincing himself to take the ring off by the time there was a loud knock on the door.

His heart beating rapidly, Ignis sighed and got up, walking over to the front door. Noctis was on the other side, as suspected, looking as flustered as Ignis had anticipated. There was a blush in his cheeks, but Ignis had a feeling that was more from him hurrying over. He waited for Noctis to enter the apartment then closed the door behind him, his arms folded across his chest as he waited for Noctis to say something.

“I see you got my gift,” Noctis said when he noticed the ring gleaming on his ring finger. He was definitely blushing now for a different reason, and Ignis relaxed a bit. It was obvious that Noctis liked him. Ignis couldn’t deny how he was feeling anymore either. “I just… What I mean is… I really li-”

Ignis didn’t wait for him to say anything else. He pressed his lips against Noctis’s, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him into an embrace. At first Noctis was tense, making Ignis worry that he had been wrong all along. Then Noctis pressed into the kiss more, his tongue exploring Ignis’s mouth hungrily. Ignis’s hands trailed to the small of Noctis’s back as he pressed against his body, holding him close, his desire for the prince growing more and more as their tongues danced in synchronious harmony.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Noctis finally said with a blush as Ignis smiled at him. “I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you, Noctis,” Ignis replied. He ignored the rest of what they were going to say in favor of kissing the prince again and again and again.

***

“What do you mean he didn’t mean to propose?!” Ignis asked haughtily as he looked at Noctis angrily across the campfire. “You’re telling me that he was just an idiot enough to not see his gift as a proposal?”

Prompto and Gladio laughed, Gladio pulling Prompto onto his lap more as Noctis blushed and looked anywhere but at his husband. “Well I guess ten years can change a lot,” Prompto said. “But he’s still an idiot.”

“I realized at the moment that I loved you, okay?!” Noctis said while Prompto and Gladio laughed at him more. Ignis gave him a wry smile, one that told him they would thoroughly discuss the matter when it was later into the night and they were alone. “It’s not like it didn’t work itself out.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis mused with a chuckle. “I can see you proposing accidentally. It’s a good thing you did, too. Neither of us would have said anything otherwise.”

“See?” Noctis said incredulously to Prompto and Gladio, still laughing in each other’s arms. “It’s a good thing!”

“Either way,” Gladio said as he looked at Ignis. “You married an idiot.”

“And now we’re both kings,” Ignis chided them with a wry smile. He glanced at Noctis, his king and his husband blushing at him brightly.

The ring that Noctis had given him all those years ago danced on his hand delightfully, a reminder of their beginning, even if it was unintentional. Falling in love with Noctis wasn’t something he ever apologized for, and he remained unapologetic to this day. The smile that Noctis gave him only seemed to indicate that his simple mistake made him feeling the same way. Ignis ran a list through his mind of all the ways he was going to show Noctis just how much he loved him later, humming a soft tune to himself in his joy. Being married to the king of Lucis wasn’t such a bad thing, and Ignis found himself giddy in his excitement knowing Noctis was his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really cute and fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's brief, but sometimes levity is needed before I get into my gang au that I will post later today!


End file.
